fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lakithunder
Lakithunder is a Lakitu riding a thunderstorm cloud, who first appeared in the Nintendo DS game New Super Mario Bros. He was the boss of the sky-themed World 7, and can attack by shooting down thunder from his Cloud, and swooping down at Mario. He had to be stomped on 3 times to be defeated. Lakithunder may have been a possible instigator of the thunderstorm in the beginning of the game, as it only appeared above Peach's Castle and was used as a distraction so Bowser Jr. could kidnap Princess Peach. Lakithunder has become a regular Mario boss in many fan games since. Appearance .]] Lakithunder is a frowning Lakitu with yellow-rimmed sunglasses, similar to the goggles regular Lakitus wear. Instead of three strands of hair, Lakithunder has a tiny Lightning Bolt on his forehead, and he also wears a black scarf. He also wears black and red wristbands, and a shell with a pitch black carapace. His Lakitu Cloud is dark gray and has yellow, angry-looking eyes, but still retains the grin. Due to the tiny screen resolution of the Nintendo DS, most of the smaller details were barely noticeable, so most of the common depictions of Lakithunder are with black-rimmed sunglasses, a black shell, a completely bald head, and the gray Lakitu Cloud. The small Lightning Bolt, the wristbands and the scarf are usually dismissed completely. Interestingly, games in the ''New Super Koopa Bros. continuity depict Lakithunder with a large Lightning Bolt on his head, akin to the small one on the Lakithunder from the actual game. He is smiling, like a normal Lakitu. His scarf and wristbands are removed. He also has three strands of hair to go with his Lightning Bolt. Game Appearances Cloudy D.I.Y. Lakithunder appears as a boss in New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y.. Lakithunder was a normal Lakitu who experimented on himself to goin Bowsers army and avenge his father, Giga Lakitu. Mario & Luigi: Rivals in Adventure Lakithunder appears as a boss at the tower in the "Sky Dream" stage. Dark Clouds on Goomsday Lakithunder appears as a boss in Goomsday Wii under the Super Scepter's control. He takes command of all Lakitus, and builds his own Super Castle: Cloud Castle. After Waluigi and his pals destroyed Piranha Palace, Lakithunder sent his troops to kidnap them before they fell to the rainforest floor. When he is fought, Waluigi must use his Cheating to reverse the lightning flow and destroy Lakithunder's Cloud. Bowser Jr.'s Paint can be used to stop the Dark Lakitu from rising again. From there, he can be pummelled mercilessly. The next boss is Major Burrows. New Super Mario Bros Wii 2. Lakithunder returns in this game. Super Mario and the 8 Elemental Crystals Lakithunder reappers in this game as the boss of Stormcloud Tower, in World 6: Sunny Cloudway. His battle involves shooting lightning down at Mario, throwing Spiny Eggs to become Spinies, or a Thunder Piranha Egg to become a Venus Thunder Trap. Gallery Lakithunder NSMBDIY.png|New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y. Lakithunder_SMAAS.png|Dry Bones Party 10 LakithunderEJ.png Lakithunder_-_Super_Koopa_64.png|Super Koopa 64 and Dry Bones Party 4 to Dry Bones Party 7 Drill-Lakithunder.png|The drill version of a Lakithunder. Lakithunder_-_New_Super_Koopa_Bros.png|Dry Bones Kart Wii Lakithunder - New Super Koopa World.png|New Super Koopa World Lakithunder (Paper Mario Sticker Star Recut).png LakithunderIcon-MKU.png Lakithunder MF3D.png MTUSLakithunder Icon.png LakithunderM&LRiA.png Lakithunder.png Thunder Lakithunder.png LakithunderSprites.png Lakithunder_-_New_Super_Mario_Bros_U.png|Dry Bones Party 9 Lakithunder_Artwork.png|Dry Bones Party 8 Category:Mario Characters Category:Enemies Category:Koopas Category:Reptiles Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mario Bosses Category:Koopa Troop Category:Goomsday Category:Mario (series) Category:Villains Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Electric Creatures